A Sorting to Remember
by rainbowspring
Summary: Companion piece to The Escapades of Three Slytherin Girls. Astoria's Sorting told from her perspective, and what was really going on in her head at the time.


**A****/N: This is a companion piece to another fanfic of mine called The Escapades of Three Slytherin Girls. ** ** For anyone who is interested, it is available on my profile. Personally, I'd recommend reading that either before or after reading this so everything will make more sense, but that of course is up to you. This is what happened in chapter 8 told from Astoria's p.o.v. Please enjoy, and remember to review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Harry Potter**** or any of the characters in this fanfic. **

A Sorting to Remember

I enter the hall with the other first years for the Sorting Ceremony. Everyone else is worried; in fact, they looked petrified, but I am not nervous. I already know how it's going to work; Daphne already told me, so I am not afraid. I mean, what is there to be frightened about really? You just walk up to a stool where a hat is placed on your head and decides where you are going to go. I do understand, though I do not feel the same way, why some of them are so nervous: There was a dementor on the train earlier, so I suppose that still has some people pretty rattled.

I admit, even I was scared stiff when that thing came on the train. That thing that just sucked the happiness out of one's very soul. Before then, the train had stopped suddenly, and everything went pitch black. I could not see, but I felt and heard _It_ passing by my compartment. I remember holding my breath, hoping against hope that _It_ wouldn't come into my compartment. I can only describe it as being like a dark night with no moon or stars visible from one's position on Earth, yet you still knew they were there. That's how it was with the dementor; I couldn't see it entirely, yet I knew it was there. I've heard stories about dementors before, what they do and how they make you feel, but I never fully understood before now. Even though at the time I could not see it in the dark, I recognized what it was because I realized there was only one thing _It could_ be, to make someone feel like that.

I push that thought out of my mind as I walk in the Great Hall. It is beautiful, majestic. Thousands of candles light the hall, floating in mid air. Four long tables are in the center, with a sea of students seated at each one. Another table at the top of the hall is where the teachers are sitting. There are even ghosts here! I look and see Daphne at the Slytherin table, eagerly scanning for my face in the crowd. I look up and notice a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. I remember that when I read Hogwarts, a History, it said that it was enchanted to look like the sky outside. Amazing.

The Sorting Hat sings a song and the Sorting begins. As people in front of me get Sorted, I observe that some are faster than others. I wonder how long my Sorting will take. Finally, Professor McGonagall calls," GREENGRASS, ASTORIA!" I walk up to the stool and sit down. I notice Daphne's eyes watching me in anticipation, as well as a boy with platinum blond hair at the Slytherin table watching me who looks to be around Daphne's age. The Hat is then placed over my eyes and speaks to me in a voice so low that only I can hear.

"_Let's see, what have we here? You have quite a bit of courage, I must say, certainly enough for Gryffindor. You also have strong morals about right and wrong, which goes well with Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. You are very forgiving and accepting, also traits belonging to Hufflepuff. I suppose you must be, considering what kind of sister you have…" It whispers._

"_You leave Daphne out of this!" I think back fiercely. _

"_You are very loyal too, I take it" The Hat sounds mildly surprised I thought back to it. "Definitely good qualities for Hufflepuff. However, you are very sly and cunning as well. You'd do well in Slytherin. You are very intelligent, and you certainly are prepared this year for school; you've already read all of the course books on your list, I see. You're very quick, sharp minded, and witty. You would do well in any of the Houses, so this is a very difficult decision to make, but I think the best House for you would have to be… Ravenclaw. "_

_No! _I think. _Don't!_ As the Hat is about to open its brim, I casually snap it shut in a way so it appears as though I am merely readjusting it. The Hat, however, knows this is not the case.

"_What was that for?" _It demands, shocked.

_Slytherin, I plead silently. Please place me in Slytherin. You may think Ravenclaw is the best House for me, but I need to take care of Daphne. You've Sorted her before; surely you agree that someone needs to be there to keep an eye on her. _

_Well, if you're positive, the hat relents. But I still stand by my judgment that you'd be better in one of the other Houses, such as Ravenclaw. But if you're sure-_

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat screams and I stand up to be met with applause. Daphne is actually shrieking with glee," THAT'S MY SISTER! MY SISTER, ASTORIA GREENGRASS, HAS JUST BEEN MADE A SLYTHERIN! MARK THIS DAY FOREVER I SAY, MARK IT!"

I walk on over to the Slytherin Table, and as I am doing so, she runs up and hugs me in a painfully tight embrace.

"Miss Greengrass senior, please let go of your sister and may the two of you kindly return to your House table," Professor McGonagall calls. "We are trying to proceed with the Sorting ceremony, if you don't mind."

Daphne apologizes and then proceeds to throw me over her shoulder like a bag of flour and plops me into the seat next to the handsome blond boy I noticed earlier. He is watching me, and I wonder if he knows about my little incident with the Hat a minute ago. I don't regret my choice though; someone needs to be there for Daphne to make sure she doesn't get into trouble.

**Please review! That was my first attempt at writing a fanfic in the present tense, so I am curious to know how I did. Btw, what House do you think Astoria belongs in here? Also, yes, Daphne really does act like how she does in the end constantly in my other fic, The Escapades of Three Slytherin Girls, hence why Astoria believes she should be in Slytherin so that Daphne does not get into too much trouble. This is going to remain a one-shot, but for those who may want to read more, just go to my profile and read The Escapades of Slytherin can read the beginning and the rest of the story there. Hope you enjoyed! :D **


End file.
